rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LiliumSnow/A Question Regarding Jaune's Non-Existing Training
Okay, so this recent episode revealed that Jaune has had zero training in combat before he went to Beacon. Because of this, he managed to acquire fake transcripts so he could enter Beacon. Now I could talk loads about how his attitude and pride makes me want to smash my brow into a window repeatedly, but everyone on the planet and their mother seems to be talking about that already. Anyway, he wants to be a Hunter/hero like his father and grandfather (and great-grandfather, great-great grandfather, etc), so he applies at Beacon despite his lack of training. My question, then, is why did he never recieve training earlier? Why was he never taught anything when he was younger? Why was he never sent to a combat school before Beacon? Hell, he could've just gotten private combat lessons or something from his father/grandfather, considering that they were Hunters or w/e. If Jaune has a desire to follow the family tradition in becoming a Hunter/hero, why was the training never given to him? I thought about it, and these were some ideas I came up with: # His desire to become a Hunter was a more recent development. Perhapes he never really cared for combat or having a career as a Hunter when he was younger, therefore he didn't bother training and going to combat school. By the time he decides he wants to follow his family's footsteps (for one reason or another), it was perhapes too late to go to a combat school? He was too old or something to go to a beginner combat school? He didn't like the idea of being so far behind at his age? I don't know. >_<; #His parents didn't want him to become a Hunter, so they wouldn't let him recieve training. Being a Hunter is obviously a dangerous career (hell, you can get killed just going to school to become a Hunter), and Jaune comes from a long line of Hunters. Perhapes his father (or mother, or both parents) was like, "Oh I don't you to live in a world full of danger like I did, and I would much rather have you live a normal and safe life, blah blah blah blah". But of course, if this is the case, how did Jaune get to Beacon without his parents going, "Oi! Wtf Jaune?! >:(" ... Maybe he ran away without telling his parents where he was going? ....no, that's kind of a stretch ... I dunno. >_< #(Kind of the least likely reason) He thought he didn't need the training. It's implied that Jaune's tragic flaw is his pride; he thinks he can take care of himself and do everything on his. This same pride might also be the reason why he was never trained. He may have thought that he would just naturally have the skills in being a great Hunter, so he went to Beacon anyway thinking/hoping that everything will be fine. Of course Beacon would never accept someone who didn't have any previous combat experience; hence the need for fake transcripts. Or something. What do you guys think? On a completely unrelated note, I'd like to learn a bit more about Nora and Ren. Especially Ren. He's seems like a cool fellow, and I'm interested in learning more about him as a character and his backstory. And I want to know what his weapons are called. Category:Blog posts